Las andanzas de un merodeador
by Margarita Marquez
Summary: Los Merodeadores siempre hacen de las suyas utilizando sus encantos para conquistar chicas en la biblioteca pero hace poco Sirius conoció a una chica que lo aleja de las prácticas y pone de cabeza muchas cosas en su vida...


**H**ola!!! Tal como dije en cuento publiqué el último capi de este mini fic (que ahora es un one shoot), lo pongo de manera independiente para que más personas lo puedan disfrutar. Para quienes no han leído "_La historia antes de ser contada_", de la cual este mini fic es un complemento,os aclaro que **Samantha Grint** es prima de Lily, por parte de madre, y además son mejores amigas.

Espero que os guste...

Javi

* * *

**LAS ANDANZAS DE UN MERODEADOR**

- Canuto…- Oía la voz de alguno de sus amigos, no sabía cual, como llamándolo desde el otro lado de la galaxia y no alcanzaba a reaccionar –. ¡¡Canuto!! – otra vez esa voz insistente –. ¡¡Sirius Black!!

Se despertó de un salto, asustado mirando alrededor; aquella había sido la voz de su madre, pero cuando se concentró y reconoció su entorno, su miedo se convirtió en rabia al ver a su amigo James desternillado de la risa en el suelo de la desierta Sala Común.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a jugarme una broma así, Potter! – gruñó con furia, pero luego de analizarlo un segundo se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación y se puso a reír el también.

- ¿Vienes a la biblioteca? – preguntó James después de calmarse, todavía en el suelo.

- Claro… - respondió Sirius con una ancha sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos. Se puso de pie de un salto y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse - ¿Algo interesante?

- Por supuesto. Hace un rato escuché a Madisson… tu sabes, la de Hufflepuff de cuarto año – Sirius asintió con la cabeza –, bueno, Madisson le preguntó a Jennifer (la de Ravenclaw, de quinto) si le podía ayudar con una redacción de Herbología, tu sabes que Jenn es la preferida de Sprout… entonces Madisson iba a estar en la biblioteca con Jenn y unas amigas de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw… según entendí Charlotte también iría…

- ¿Charlotte? La rubia de ojos celestes, que está en… ¿Ravenclaw?

- Si, ella…

- Pues entonces… si van Madisson con su grupo, y Charlotte con el suyo…

- Tendremos un muy buen panorama – concluyó James con una sonrisa. Sirius respondió con entusiasmo y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la biblioteca.

Junto a la puerta, miss Grey estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando los registros. James le hizo una seña a Sirius y se dirigieron a la sección de Herbología, desde donde provenían los susurros de un numeroso grupo de chicas.

Sirius se escondió tras una estantería y observó a James pasar a unos metros de la mesa de trabajo donde estaban las chicas, hizo algo de ruido y todas a la vez dejaron sus plumas para mirarlo un segundo y luego apartar la vista, cohibidas. Él sin siquiera mirarlas siguió caminando y se perdió de vista por la sección de encantamientos.

Pasaron cinco minutos en que las chicas no podían volver a concentrarse, lanzándose miradas furtivas, inquitas, hasta que una de ellas, Charlotte, se puso de pie y sin dar ninguna explicación se encaminó hasta la sección de encantamientos. Las demás se miraron una vez más y volvieron a los libros, esta vez en serio.

Sirius desde su escondite reía en silencio de la actitud de las chicas. No podía entender como podía James (o él) causar tal reacción en un grupo de adolescentes. _"Les va a costar bastante terminar esa redacción…"_ pensó él, aún mirando entre los libros.

Prestó atención unos minutos y se dio cuenta que ya había hecho esa misma redacción el año anterior. _"Merlín, que poca originalidad tiene esa mujer…"_ pensó mientras trataba de recordar cuál libro había utilizado en aquella oportunidad. Se le acababa de ocurrir un buen plan. Sus técnicas siempre diferían de las de James, pero siempre ambos obtenían los mismos resultados. Cuando recordó el título del libro lo buscó sin apuros, y en cuanto lo encontró se encaminó hacia la mesa donde trabajaban las chicas con la intención de ayudarles un poco.

- Escuché que necesitaban ayuda – dijo poniendo el libro en el centro de la mesa y ocupando el asiento que Charlotte había dejado disponible.

Les sonrió de la manera más encantadora y cogió el pergamino de la chica que estaba a su derecha, de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre, y lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido y una pluma en una mano. Le era muy fácil montar aquel tipo de actuaciones.

- Creo que no tiene mucha forma – comentó regresando el pergamino –. Esta planta crece en el Amazonas, en verdad no sé como es que Sprout consigue cultivarla en invernaderos cubiertos de nieve, pero se usa como somnífero, no para curar el insomnio – corrigió el con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir perfectamente todas las miradas de las chicas sobre él, y eso no hacía más que acrecentar su ego. Luego de un minuto o dos, en que se regodeó con su ego, abrió los ojos perezosamente y las miró una por una; eligiendo su próxima "victima".

Reparó en una chica de cabello marrón, largo y lacio, y unos hermosos ojos celestes. Se puso de pie y se disculpó diciendo que tenía una cita. Todas a la vez lo miraron defraudadas. Él miró a la chica de cabello marrón y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y se encaminó hasta la sección de adivinación.

Pasó cerca de la fila de Encantamientos y vió divertido a James y Charlotte, enredados y a punto de botar una repisa. Siguió de largo unos metros más y se adentró entre los libros de Adivinación y se paró frente a una ventana, mirando hacia los jardines, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Dos minutos después sintió unas manos que le tocaban la espalda y al darse vuelta se encontró con esos ojos celestes a un palmo de los suyos. Sin detenerse a pensarlo atacó los labios de la chica, de la cual por supuesto no sabía su nombre y se dejó levar por el momento. Luego tomó las riendas del asunto y la apoyó contra la repisa, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su mejilla; mientras que ella se aferraba al cuello del Merodeador.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo seguido por un chillido de miss Grey. Un momento más tarde pudieron escuchar perfectamente los reclamos de la bibliotecaria sobre el uso que le daban los Merodeadores a su "templo del saber". Sirius rió por lo bajo y agradeció no ser tan entusiasma como James, ya que nunca había tenido la mala suerte de botar una repisa en alguna de sus andanzas.

La chica reclamó la atención de Sirius nuevamente y él sonrió complacido. Se acomodó nuevamente y cuando se acercaba a ella para besarla nuevamente vió por el rabillo del ojo a una chica pasando por el pasillo del lado. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego se separó de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Su mirada se cruzó con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes entre los libros que tenía en frente y una extraña sensación lo invadió. Quiso desaparecer del mundo.

- Lo siento… debo irme – murmuró a modo de disculpa y lanzando una última mirada a la chica que estaba al otro lado de la estantería, salió de la biblioteca y se apresuró hasta la cocina donde pidió algo de comer a los elfos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bajó temprano a tomar desayuno, a pesar que tenía muchísimo sueño. No había pasado una buena noche pero tampoco se sentía de ánimos como para quedarse en la cama durmiendo.

Llegó al Gran Comedor casi vacío y se sentó en su asiento de siempre. Se sirvió un poco de leche y cereales, un vaso de zumo de frambuesas y cogió unas tostadas con miel del montón. Iba por la mitad de su desayuno cuando llegaron las lechuzas del correo, salpicando gotas de lluvia sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

Buscó con la mirada su lechuza y así comprobar que la carta llegara a su destino. La distinguió en el momento justo en que aterrizaba delicadamente en la mesa del lado. Trató de esconderse entre sus compañeros cuando ella levantó la vista del pergamino, buscándolo.

- Vuelve por la respuesta – le susurró a la lechuza cuando ésta se posó frente a él para reclamar su paga.

El animal cogió un trozo de tostada y alzó el vuelo nuevamente para volver diez minutos más tarde con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el pico. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, a pesar de lo sarcástico de la respuesta. Supuso que era un tipo de auto protección, después de todo.

Las horas se arrastraron lentamente durante todo el día, cosa que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso e irritable. A penas probó bocado durante el almuerzo e inventaba bromas en cada hora libre para liberar tensiones; y sus amigos lo acompañaban siempre, los Merodeadores siempre juegan juntos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la última clase del día se puso de pie de un salto, le encargó sus cosas a sus amigos y salió corriendo del aula antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros y subió hasta la torre oeste.

Esperó impaciente mirando por la ventana, mientras los minutos pasaban igual de lento que todo el día. Y cuando estaba por irse, oyó unos pasos subir lentamente por la escalera. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que había estado una hora esperándola y se rió de si mismo al pensar que nunca había esperado a una chica más de cinco minutos.

Intentó adoptar una postura casual, mirando por la ventana como había mirado toda esa última hora. Resistiendo a la tensión, no se dio vuelta para verla llegar a pesar que la había oído perfectamente al llegar arriba, estaba demasiado nervioso.

- Hola… - la voz suave de Samantha llegó a sus oídos.

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo él al voltearse.

- Me demoré un poco en la Sala Común…

Estaban ambos nerviosos, eso se notaba, pero pronto lo superaron y se pusieron a conversar largamente como cuando se conocieron. Hablaron de las clases, de los profesores, de sus amigos, de sus vidas; se contaron anécdotas, y pensaron juntos en lo que querían de sus vidas.

Sirius le contó sobre su familia y cuánto le desagradaba vivir rodeado de magos oscuros como ellos, de sus sueños de ser reconocido por quien era y no por ser la oveja negra de una reconocida familia de magos de sangre pura, de su orgullo de pertenecer a Gryffindor y de lo agradecido que estaba de James y su familia, que lo había acogido siempre como un Potter más.

Ella a su vez le contó también sobre su familia y su vida como _muggle_ y cuánto había cambiado ésta al enterarse que era una bruja; lo que había sentido al llegar a Hogwarts el primer día y luego su sorpresa al descubrir que Lily era bruja también. Le habló de sus proyecciones en el mundo mágico y de cómo quería unir su parte _muggle_ con la mágica. Le contó historias sobre su primo Harry, sobre como había muerto y cuán trágico había sido aquel suceso para su familia.

Pasaron las horas esta vez rápidamente, y a penas notaron que ya era hora de ir a cenar. Se pusieron de pie y sacudieron sus túnicas; Samantha comenzaba a bajar la escalera, pero Sirius se había quedado junto a la ventana.

- ¿No bajas? – preguntó ella desde la puerta.

- No tengo hambre… luego me paso por las cocinas…

Ella asintió un tanto confundida, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y bajó lentamente.

Sirius se quedó un rato más en la torre, intentando guardar en su mente todo lo que ella le había dicho, grabando en su memoria sus rasgos y sus gestos, almacenando todo lo que había pensado y sentido aquella tarde en compañía de ella. Cuando acabó de procesarlo todo, ya estaba echado sobre su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero sus amigos aún no llegaban del Gran Comedor.

- Canuto… ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó la voz de James, sacándolo de un estado de semi sueño en que había caído.

- Yo… en… aquí… - contesto bostezando para disimular el engaño.

- Ok… oye, me dijo Patrick que mañana en la hora libre de la mañana las chicas de Ravenclaw van a estar en la biblioteca… va a ir Charlotte también…

- Olvídalo… después de ayer no querrá verme en un mes… además, creo que ya le perdí el gusto a la biblioteca, Cornamenta…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durante todo el siguiente día James lo acosó con preguntas intentando sacarle la verdad, es que para su amigo aún no existía un motivo suficientemente importante como para abandonar los paseos a la biblioteca. Sirius pensaba bien antes de contestar cada pregunta, para no revelar mucho, por que no quería que nadie más supiera del asunto hasta que estuviese completamente claro para él. Sus respuestas inteligentes no permitían a James sacar ninguna conclusión.

Por su parte, Remus solo se dedicaba a observarlo en silencio, pero no pudo deducir nada de su comportamiento. No le molestaba como a James que su amigo abandonara la biblioteca, pero sí lo inquietaba no saber la verdadera razón. Sirius casi nunca les ocultaba las cosas a sus amigos, y precisamente eso era lo que preocupaba a Remus.

Evitó los pasillos concurridos, creyendo que se encontraría con ella. La verdad era que no quería verla; se sentía lo suficientemente confundido como para aumentar eso al cruzarse en un pasillo. A penas terminó la última clase subió a la Torre Oeste. Sabía que su habitación no sería un buen refugio, pues sus amigos estarían allí para hablarle; la Torre era la decisión más acertada, solo que no imaginó que ella estaría esperándole.

Obviamente verla, de pie frente a la puerta, no era en nada una ayuda a desenmarañar su mente. Se quedó estático un segundo que se le hizo eterno y sin saber de dónde se escuchó a si mismo saludándola con la voz más casual que podría entonar y luego la melodiosa voz de ella respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Su mente trabajaba dividida. Por un lado entabló una larga y nutrida conversación con ella, y a la vez estaba muy ocupado memorizando todo sobre ella, perdido en sus ensoñaciones, imaginándola como algo más que una amiga, pensando en que dirían James y Remus cuando se enterasen de la extraña relación que tenía con esa chica. Sabía de sobra que James reiría un rato y luego se lamentaría de su mala suerte al no poder conseguir a Lily, y Remus le mostraría una de sus más radiantes y sinceras sonrisas; siempre demostraba muy bien lo mucho que le importaban sus amigos: se alegraba con sus alegrías y sufría con sus penas. Era el amigo más empatico que jamás podría encontrar.

Igual que el día anterior, perdió el apetito repentinamente cuando ella mencionó la cena. La acompañó esta vez hasta el pie de la escalera y luego dio un rodeo para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor de manera que nadie pudiera llegar a una conclusión acertada de donde había estado toda la tarde.

El sábado por la mañana amaneció tarde para los Merodeadores, como siempre que no tenían demasiados deberes. El primero en levantarse fue Remus, como todos los fines de semana. Fue directamente al baño y a los veinte minutos había salido completamente bañado, vestido y arreglado. Se acercó entonces a la cama de Sirius con la intención de despertarlo. Se dirigía siempre a él en primer lugar pues era el más difícil de despertar. Luego del quinto intento pacífico optó por un balde de agua fría; la perfecta solución: en cinco segundos Canuto había entrado a la ducha gritando exasperado, mientras Remus reía en voz baja, y despertando a de paso a James y Peter.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor en el momento preciso. Poca gente en las mesas, para sentarse donde quisieran y suficiente comida en las fuentes, aunque al parecer a Sirius se le hizo poca. Claro, no había cenado la noche anterior, solo por que haber estado con ella toda la tarde le había quitado el apetito.

Al recordar eso, volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Descubrió que aquella multifuncionalidad de su mente era muy útil para mantener una conversación cuerda y entretenida con sus amigos y a la vez pensar a sus anchas en aquello que lo confundía.

Durante todos sus años de galán en la escuela siempre había tenido muchas cosas bien claras y creía conocer muy bien a la población femenina de la escuela, por lo cual le era fácil saber que hacer para que las chicas cayeran a sus pies fácilmente; también sabía muy bien que tipo de chica le convenía para su necesidad del momento.

Por ejemplo una de las chicas huecas de su club de fans era una buena "víctima" para sus incursiones a la biblioteca. Para ir a Hogsmeade lo mejor era elegir una chica medianamente inteligente, locuaz y entretenida como para pasar la tarde en aquel pueblo que luego de ir tantas veces (dentro y fuera del horario permitido) le comenzaba a parecer aburrido y monótono. También sabía muy bien que para un trabajo en grupo debía escoger a una chica algo sumisa, inteligente, optimista y paciente; era una costumbre de los Merodeadores el separar el grupo en cuanto a deberes se trataba, no así cuando hacían alguna broma o cuando debían estudiar para los exámenes. El problema era que ella no cabía en ninguna de las clasificaciones que tenía establecidas, y eso lo confundía.

Pero a pesar de ser un gran seductor, y de tener tanto éxito entre las chicas, se consideraba un total inexperto en relaciones hombre-mujer. No sabía si lo que sentía por Samantha podía clasificarse como enamoramiento, pues nunca antes se había visto a si mismo en aquella situación, y por que no tenía muchos referentes al respecto.

Se hundió en un estudio de las experiencias de sus cercanos. Remus era más inexperto que él mismo en cuestiones del amor, aunque Sirius podía darse cuenta que había una chica que llamaba la atención del licántropo, aunque él no se diera cuenta aún.

En cuento a James, él, más que enamorado, parecía estar obsesionado con Lily Evans; aunque claro él lo conocía bien y no le era difícil darse cuenta que su amigo estaba absolutamente enamorado de la pelirroja: le brillaban los ojos tan solo de pensar en ella, murmuraba su nombre entre sueños, peleaba con ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, la miraba a hurtadillas durante las clases y hacía todo lo posible por frustrar los intentos de cada chico que intentaba acercársele.

Como era su único referente, comparó su situación con la de su mejor amigo. No sentía que estuviese obsesionado con Samantha, a pesar que los últimos tres días se los había pasado pensando en ella. Se detuvo un minuto al pensar que no sabía si le brillaban los ojos al pensar en ella, pero luego desechó esos pensamientos: no tendría como saberlo a menos que le preguntara a alguno de sus amigos y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por lo tanto descartó también su duda de si la nombraba o no entre sueños, además que no recordaba haber soñado con ella, aunque casi nunca recordara sus seños, "_algo así es digno de recordar_" pensó con una sonrisa torcida. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, conversaba con ella por horas, nunca habían tenido la más leve disputa, salvo las diferencias normales, pues nunca se puede estar de acuerdo del todo con otra persona, dedujo. La miraba a hurtadillas cada vez que la tenía cerca o en las horas de comidas, ansiaba cruzarse con ella en algún pasillo solo para verla y saber con quien andaba. De solo planteárselo supo de inmediato que haría hasta lo imposible por alejar cualquier pretendiente de ella, que no fuera él. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era muchísimo más que amistad. El solo pensarlo lo abrumó.

Al parecer se había enamorado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pasaron meses inmersos en esa extraña rutina. Casi todos los días se encontraban en lo alto de la torre oeste y conversaban, a veces por horas, otras a penas unos minutos. Su amistad iba creciendo cada vez más y más, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que era más que una amistad, pero no se atrevían a asumirlo ni declararlo.

Acordaron ir juntos a Hogsmeade en una de las visitas al pueblo, sin darse cuenta antes que era el día de San Valentín, al parecer ambos lo habían olvidado por completo. Tan secretamente como siempre, se juntaron cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, sentados muy juntos sobre un tronco caído, intentando infundirse calor mutuamente.

El tiempo transcurría de forma extraña. Durante las clases las horas parecían indecisas; a veces eran tan rápidas que a penas lo notaban, otras tan lentas que se hacían eternas. Pero cuando estaban juntos el reloj parecía ir al ritmo normal, y aprovechaban cada minuto.

Parecía que después de tanto tiempo se conocían perfectamente, pero siempre había algo nuevo que sorprendía al otro; aquel era un factor importantísimo en la extraña amistad que compartían.

Había veces en que Sirius estaba muy ocupado estudiando para alguna prueba, haciendo un trabajo o maquinando alguna broma con sus amigos. O Samantha debía ayudar a sus amigas, hacer sus propios deberes y preocuparse de sus propias pruebas. Eran conscientes de que sus demás amigos eran tan importantes en sus vidas como el otro, por lo tanto siempre supieron administrar su tiempo tan equitativamente que estaban todas las partes conformes.

Por una especie de acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos le había dicho a sus amigos de la relación que mantenían. Los Merodeadores nunca sintieron que Sirius se hubiese alejado de ellos, y las amigas de Samantha tampoco.

Algunos días Sirius iba a la torre oeste, esperando encontrarse con Samantha, pero ella no estaba o no llegaba; y otros, por las noches, tomaba la capa de invisibilidad de James cuando todos dormían, y se refugiaba allí a contemplar la noche y pensar con tranquilidad.

Su familia estaba furiosa con él después que aquel verano huyese de casa. Se había llevado todo lo que pudo meter en su maleta y en sus bolsillos, lo cual era muy poco, y se había refugiado en casa de los Potter. Desde entonces llegaban lechuzas semanalmente, trayendo cartas cargadas de amenazas, insultos y odio contra él y contra todo lo que había elegido.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, deslumbrado por la luz. Se sentía un tanto desorientado y el haberse dormido precisamente en aquel lugar tampoco ayudaba mucho. Miró al cielo por sus párpados a penas abiertos intentando determinar la hora por la altura del sol, aunque nunca había sido bueno en eso. "_Tendré que poner más atención en astronomía_" pensó estirando los brazos.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo del interior de su túnica y consultó la hora. Una sonrisa torcida le cruzó la cara al verse reflejado en el cristal del reloj, el único regalo útil que alguna vez le había dado su madre en una navidad hacía ya varios años, antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts, claro.

Miró la pieza de oro con una mezcla de orgullo y repulsión. El fino trabajo había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, era un ejemplar único y de un inmenso valor, pero a decir verdad para él no valía más que lo que vale cualquier reloj, más bien lo conservaba como un recuerdo de los días que si habían sido buenos en su casa, o por lo menos aparentemente lo habían sido.

Un gruñido de su estómago lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. No había comido desde la noche anterior y ya era casi medio día, aunque ya estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo; faltaba poco para eso. Se sentó en el suelo y siguió observando el reloj concentrado.

Como respondiendo a un llamado silencioso de su mente, oyó unos pasos livianos subir por la escalera hasta donde él se encontraba. Guardó el reloj. A penas levantó la vista para ver el bajo de la túnica y los zapatos de quien acababa de llegar arriba.

- Hola Samantha… - susurró sin levantar la vista, completamente cohibido.

- No te vi en el desayuno – comentó ella en voz baja sentándose junto a él.

- Me quedé dormido aquí – contestó el en un murmullo a penas audible.

El silencio se hizo latente durante largos minutos en que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir. Sirius la miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando, mientras que ella tenía la vista fija en la pared de en frente

- ¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos aquí? – preguntó ella con un leve tono de pesar en su voz

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó él alzando la mirada, confundido.

- A que… podríamos vernos en cualquier otro lugar del castillo, a cualquier hora… ¿Por qué…

- No lo entenderías – respondió el desviando la mirada, apretando el puño en torno al reloj, debajo de su túnica.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto, Black?

Él alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verdes de ella. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, tristeza, vergüenza y dolor. El haber oído su apellido en voz de ella había sido más doloroso que todos los golpes que su madre le había dado desde que entrara a Gryffindor.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su error, pues lo miró con ternura y arrepentimiento, una sincera y tímida sonrisa adornó sus facciones y alzó una mano lentamente para acariciarle el rostro compungido.

El semblante de Sirius se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Aún apretaba con fuerza el reloj y tuvo que desviar la mirada de los ojos de Samantha. Nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos tan confusos antes, y menos con una chica. Era como si de pronto se rompiera la mascara que había construido de si mismo; una forma de ocultar a los demás su repulsión a todo lo que su familia significaba para él, era una máscara de indiferencia, que ella había roto.

Sus ojos se aguaron bajo sus párpados cerrados, y ella, que no había retirado su mano del rostro de Sirius, sintió la humedad de sus ojos y lo obligó a levantar la vista, pero él no quería mirarla a ella. Había tomado una deterinación y las lágrimas eran una mezcla de pesar y orgullo por lo que había decidido.

Se puso de pie de un salto y sacó el reloj de bolsillo del interior de su túnica y se acercó a la ventana abierta de par en par. Miró un segundo el reloj, luego los ojos de ella y lanzó el reloj hacia fuera.

- _¡¡Reducto!!_ – exclamó agitando su varita en dirección a la pieza de oro. El hechizo acertó con un leve destello y el reloj flotó hacia abajo completamente destruido antes de tocar el suelo.

Con una enorme y radiante sonrisa Sirius se volvió a Samantha, aturdido por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. La abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y la alzó del suelo, girando sobre si mismo y riendo con una alegría que jamás había sentido. Cuando se hubo calmado la posó en el suelo y quedaron abrazados. Sirius respiraba profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Samantha, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

- No más de ellos… ya no pertenezco a esa familia – susurró con los ojos cerrados – Gracias…

- ¿Gracias¿Por qué? - Samantha le acarició el cabello un tanto confundida.

Sirius se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y luego depositó un suave beso en la mejilla sonrosada de ella. Se sentó en el suelo y alzó una mano para invitarla a acompañarlo. Samantha aceptó en silencio y se sentó junto a él.

- Ese reloj simbolizaba todo lo que yo odiaba, pero hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta que tenía un motivo lo tan fuerte para deshacerme de todo ello – explicó en voz baja, mirando sus manos, que aún permanecían enlazadas – Ellos… ya no significan más que ese reloj, para mi… pero aún así las cosas no son tan fáciles. Aquí nadie puede vernos, y ellos no tienen como enterarse… por eso… por que no soportaría que ellos te hicieran daño…

Se giró para mirarla de frente, sin soltar su mano, trazando círculos con su pulgar sobre la lisa y tibia piel de ella. Alzó su mano libre para posarla en el rostro de ella con delicadeza.

- Yo… Sirius…

- No digas nada – la calló el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, aspirando su aroma, alargando el momento para grabarlo en su memoria, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y por fin se besaron. Las manos cambiaron de posición. Samantha abrazó a Sirius por el cuello, mientras que el pasaba un brazo en torno a cintura de ella, y pasaba su otra mano por el sedoso cabello de ella.

- Eres distinta a todas las demás – declaró él cuando se separaron. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción –. Debe ser por eso que me gustas tanto – agregó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Eso… que todas las otras chicas son…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso… - le reprochó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sirius bajó la mirada cohibido. Inspiró una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cerró, sin saber muy bien que decir. No lograba reunir el valor para repetir aquellas palabras, pero luego se dio cuenta que no se necesitaba valor para decirlas, había que sentirlas y aceptarlas. Las palabras fluyeron solas, cargadas de sus sentimientos.

- Lo que quiero decir es que nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguna chica. Siempre eran… distracciones… pero tú eres diferente – aseguró con voz firme – por eso es que me enamoré de ti… - respiró profundamente, le tomó las manos y continuó mirándola a los ojos – ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Samantha?

Ella no hizo ningún intento en disimular su alegría. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, asintiendo con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabra; pero no hacía falta, pues su respuesta quedó totalmente clara en cuanto se lanzó a los brazos del chico para besarlo con efusividad.

Pasaron de largo el almuerzo, olvidando por completo el hambre que tenían y se pasaron las horas conversando de todo un poco, más de lo que nunca habían hablado. Sirius le pidió que mantuvieran su noviazgo en secreto. Esto en un principio molestó muchísimo a Samantha.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso¿Acaso es por que soy una "_sangre sucia"_? – reclamó indignada.

- ¡Claro que no, Sam! – respondió él impresionado – Que venga el mismísimo Merlín a matarme si en algún minuto se me cruza algo así por la cabeza…

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces… mi familia "_odiamos a todos los sangre impura_" – dijo con una mueca de desagrado imitando la voz de su elfo doméstico – y todas las chicas de mi club de fans…

- ¿Qué¿Te preocupan las chicas "_amamos a Sirius Black por que es guapo y rebelde_"? – preguntó ella imitando la mueca y la voz que él había utilizado hacía unos segundos.

- ¡Claro que no! Me preocupas tú… ni te imaginas la de cosas que le han hecho a cada una de las chicas con las que he salido – dijo divertido – No gracias, no quiero ni pensar en cuantos días tendrás que pasar en la enfermería si ellas se enteran que eres **mi novia**…

Samantha sonrió intentando imaginar las cosas que aquellas chicas solían hacer, pero no fue necesario, pues Sirius dedicó horas a relatar minuciosamente cada una de las afrentas.

Como sabían que casi todos en el castillo estaban en los jardines disfrutando de ese día inusualmente caluroso, bajaron juntos hasta la biblioteca, donde Samantha había quedado de reunirse con su prima Lily. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el estómago de Sirius gruñó.

- Creo que iré a las cocinas a mangar algo de comida – comentó él, divertido - ¿Te veo más tarde?

- Por supuesto – respondió ella rodeándolo con sus brazos en torno al tórax –, después de la cena – añadió antes de besarlo en el mentón.

Una chispa traviesa brilló en los ojos de ambos, y se besaron largamente. Unos metros más allá la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, pero ellos no lo notaron hasta que un grito un tanto histérico llenó el silencio del pasillo.

- Samantha Grint!! – la eludida se sobresalto notablemente al oír su nombre, pero más aún al reconocer a la dueña de la voz que había gritado–. ¿Que haces con…

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente encarando a Lily, medio paso por delante de Sirius. Se notaba una rabia inmensa en los ojos de Lily, era una mirada acusadora y llena de reproche; era como si todo el odio que Lily sentía por lo que los Merodeadores representaban (los clubes de fans, las aventuras en la biblioteca, las bromas pesadas) se hubiese expresado directamente en contra de Sirius, solo por estar besándose con su prima y mejor amiga.

Samantha sin embargo le devolvió la mirada cargada de rabia y tristeza. Por un lado le molestaba muchísimo que su mejor amiga la tratase de ese modo, como si no confiara en su criterio en lo absoluto, y esto mismo le hacía sentir tristeza.

Sirius percibía la tensión en el ambiente. No quería que su novia se enfrentara a su mejor amiga por su causa, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento contra Lily, pues podía percibir que ella lo odiaba únicamente por ser quien era, por ser un Black, por ser un Merodeador, que no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Avanzó la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de Samantha, con los ojos fijos en los de Lily y cogió la mano de su novia con firmeza.

– ¿Que vas a decir Lily? – preguntó Sam desafiante

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con ese… aprovechador!?! – exclamó la pelirroja – ¿Es que no te das cuenta que sólo era una más de su lista de chicas que han caído a sus pies?

– No lo puedo creer Lily… pensé que de todas las personas… – dijo Sam a punto de llorar – pensé que sabías que yo no soy de esas…

– ¿Pero por que _él_!?! – Lily estaba fuera de sí – esta noche cada uno irá a su Sala Común y mañana… si te he visto no me acuerdo… que ingenua eres Sam

– Oye!! – intervino Sirius exasperado. Podía entender por que Evans reaccionaba de ese modo, pero aún así eso no lo justificaba – ¿quién te da el derecho a entrometerte así en las decisiones de Samantha? – dijo muy molesto – Vamos Sammy… no tienes por que darle explicaciones – apretó suavemente la mano de la Samantha y juntos se alejaron de allí dejando a Lily sola en medio del corredor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al Hall de entrada y se dirigieron a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de las cocinas. Samantha derramaba silenciosas lágrimas mientras caminaba y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada a causa del llanto. Estaban solos en medio del pasillo en penumbras. Sirius se detuvo a medio camino para abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla, mientras ella hipaba entre sus brazos.

- No lo puedo creer – susurraba ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica

- Sammy, sabes lo que ella opina de los Merodeadores y sus andanzas en la biblioteca…

- Si, pero…

- No puedes esperar que cambie de opinión solo de habernos visto besándonos…

- Pero se supone que ella confiaba en mi…

- Sam, ella no sabe como tú que yo ya no voy a la biblioteca… ella no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que siento por ti, y el habernos visto besándonos en el pasillo no le va a hacer cambiar su visión sobre mi… al contrario.

Samantha sonrió con tristeza y volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Sirius. Toda la felicidad que sentía por estar junto a él se veía opacada por la reacción de Lily y por más que lo pensaba solo llegaba a las mismas respuestas que Sirius.

Le entristecía mucho el hecho que su prima no diera lugar a explicaciones, solo le había hecho sentir de todas las formas posibles que aquello era un error; pero Samantha sabía que la que estaba equivocada era Lily, no ella. Se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios de Sirius.

- Yo también me enamoré de ti – le dijo en un susurro. Ambos sonrieron a la vez y se encaminaron a las cocinas.


End file.
